Primeval : Diaries
by T1gerCat
Summary: When Dylan speeds her way through not one but TWO anomalies, everything can happen.


Primeval: Diaries or How-to-make-sure-Klaus-never-existed

**A/N:** We've been showing reruns of Primeval: New World and since the plot of it perfect and Sara Canning is lead, I just HAD to write this. Hope you all like it and yep, I own nada! If I did Primeval: New World would have LOT of seasons ;)

Dylan Weir was singing along to the radio as her jeep was speeding down an empty highway. She was in good spirits even though more anomalies kept popping up on an almost daily basis.

This would be a good day though.

She just knew it.

And then an anomaly opened right in the middle of the highway.

Dylan's jeep was too close to it to able to avoid it. Instead she plunged right through it.

The other side wasn't what she expected. She was in the middle of a mossy green field. Fires were in rings right at the bottom of the hill where she was still speeding. People were in the middle of those fire rings.

Dylan tried to hit the breaks but the jeep wouldn't listen. From the corner of her eye Dylan saw herself in one of the fire rings. The other Dylan looked freaked out and was arguing with a young woman. Dylan's mouth fell open in surprise.

"What the hell..."

Just like that she had passed another anomaly. The jeep plummeted straight ahead on the downhill in speeds that should never exist outside motoring shows.

"Here's to not dying in the flipping past"

The caramel blond woman said through gritted teeth. Grabbing the stun gun that was placed in the passenger's seat, she pulled her legs close, crouched on the seat and closing her eyes, she jumped out of the jeep.

As she rolled away the jeep plummeted fast into something. Something that groaned and fell to the side, dying remained on her back where she had fallen trying to get her bearings.

And this day had started so good! A low growling noise had her alert immediately though.

Opening one grey eye she took a look at her surroundings. She was in some kind of clearing and could hear water hissing and bubbling.

"A waterfall?"

The woman questioned aloud. Most people would find talking to yourself crazy. Not those who hunted anomalies leading to the prehistoric past and chased dinosaurs though. The growling was heard again.

With a start Dylan leapt to her feet. The sun was low and she could barely see in front of her. Cursing under her tongue she realized she left her flashlight and phone in the car. Speaking of the jeep...

She took a long around. The jeep was a ball of fire a few feet away

"I thought catching fire over a fender bender only happened in the movies"

Walking slowly Dylan followed it and almost had a heart attack when she saw the naked woman trapped under its tires

"Shit"

Dylan cursed. The growling sound was closer. Feeling eyes on her, Dylan turned around holding her stun gun as a weapon.

"Who's there?"

She called out. When the creature crept close her grey eyes opened wide

"A wolf? A normal, not prehistoric wolf sporting a huge erection?"

She repeated. The wolf (and its unnaturally yellow eyes) bared its teeth. The intelligent eyes were going from her to the dead woman and back.

"That gives a whole new meaning to bestiality"

Dylan muttered to herself.

The wolf pounced.

With a scream Dylan began firing her stun gun at it. Thankfully she hit it and it back stepped to the fire caused by her jeep.

"Christ! Tell me I didn't just ruin the future of humanity"

She shook her head.

"Wolves travel in packs. Better get out of here before his buddies come looking"

She made a run for where the anomaly was and thankfully it was still open but it was fading.

"Oh no I'm not staying here"

She sprinted and jumped through it just before it closed.

The other side had no fire rings anymore. Just a picnic blanket with a teenage boy playing a hand held game

"Aunt Jenna?"

The boy shouted as she fell straight on the blanket

"Who?"

Dylan questioned sitting up slowly. The teenage boy squinted his eyes at her

"You're not my aunt. You look just like her but she's cuter"

The boy declared. Offended Dylan stared at him

"Thanks"

She deadpanned and stood up looking around for the other anomaly. The one that should take her home.

"Jeremy what are you doing?"

A woman neared them.

"Enjoying being under the sun"

The teen said cheekily. The woman chuckled and looked at Dylan and both were speechless. Well the woman was. Dylan had seen her before in the fire ring

"Who are you?"

"Dylan Weiss. You?"

"Jenna Somers"

The identical woman said.

"Jer go make yourself useful somewhere else"

She ordered the teen without taking her eyes off Dylan. Once the boy was out of hearing reach she questioned

"Is it just me or up until 5 minutes ago it was night, I was trapped in a fire ring, about to be dessert for a crazy vampire was a vampire and my niece was involved in everything. A niece that no longer exists by the way?"

Dylan's eyes widened more and she shook her head

"Nope, just you"

"Are you lying?"

Jenna questioned with a witty smile.

"Yes"

Dylan answered with the same witty smile.

"Did you see a big shiny hole somewhere around here? I was in a hurry before"

Jenna pointed to the side. In the near distance the anomaly was still open

"Thanks. I should be going now"

"Bye!"

Jenna said cheekily and followed the teen to what looked like a friendly game of rugby. Dylan let out a big breath and crossed the last anomaly that closed as soon as she passed through it

Evan was on the other side armed and looking handsome as ever

"What happened? Are you okay? What's on the other side?"

He fired question after question

"You'd never believe me"

The end


End file.
